Doflamingo's Kitty
by Geekofcomics
Summary: When Doflamingo has to go kill some pirates who are causing havoc in Dressrosa he runs into a Neko named Yuki. Yuki is a 7-year-old kid who is being chased by people who want to make her a slave. Doffy finds her cute and makes her apart of the family as his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a normal sunny day in the lovely city of Dressrosa and everything was peaceful. Well unless we mention the pirates who are trying to kidnap a helpless neko. Neko's are rare to see out in the open so they fetch a pretty high price at the auction house. Now since the pirates are really loud the guards were able to inform the king of Dressrosa of the situation. And that's where this story takes place. With Doflamingo going to take care of the pirates to make himself look good in front of the people._

Yuki's POV:

You know I was just trying to find some food in the trash, minding my own business. So why do these pirates have to bother me when I'm hungry. I ran around trying to lose the men following me as I didn't feel like fighting on an empty stomach. I ran until I reached the docks and dropped my head at my stupidity. Their pirates they dock their ships here.

"Well, well look what we got here. A cornered kitty cat." A voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned to see about four of the pirates. I guess I will have to fight on an empty stomach. How depressing.

"Uh, hi. Do you think you can let me go, I really don't feel like fighting today as I haven't eaten anything yet." I pleaded with the men who smirked.

"So it will be easier than we thought to capture the Neko, since its weak." One spoke and I scowled.

"I never said I was weak," I growled and attacked the one closest to me. I scratched him with my claws and while that distracted him and grabbed his dagger from its sheath. I landed on my feet in between all of them."Bring it on." I said with a smirk. They charged me and I sliced the knife at one and it sliced his legs making him collapse with a scream. I turned and bit the hand that was getting too close to my neck. I tasted his blood and spat it out in disgust. Man, I'm hungry and I had to taste something so awful. I grew weary of the fight after I cut off another mans hand. I quickly turned and glared at all four men and they collapsed. I sighed in relief that the trick still worked or I would have been fighting for quite a while.

"Their, done," I said out loud with a giggle as I began to loot them for money. They can pay for my next meal for causing me so much trouble. While I was stealing their bags of gold I heard laughter.

"Fufufu, that was quite a sight to see kitty." A man said and he was tall as hell and wearing a fluffy pink coat with sunglasses. I gulped and tried to run when he grabbed me and held me in front of him at arm's length. "Where are you going kitty?" He asked as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking my legs.

"Fufu, no, you are going to be a part of my family now." He told me with a grin that made me stop struggling.

"And why should I be a part of this family? What if I just want to be by myself?" I asked him with a glare. He seemed to think for a second with a frown on his face before he was grinning again.

"I'll give you salmon. You said you were hungry, right?" He told me and I smiled with stars in my eyes.

"I accept!" I shouted excitedly just thinking of the tasty fish.

"Fufufu, alright then let's go and get you some fish." The man said and he set me on his shoulder where I curled up in his feathery coat and began purring.

"Hey mister what's your name?" I asked him after realizing I was going with a complete stranger.

"Hmm, I'm Doflamingo the king of Dressrosa." He told me with a grin.

"Ok. Hey, you're not just being nice to me and then selling me to be a slave right?" I asked him and he stopped walking.

"What did you say?" He asked with a frown and I shivered at how scary he looked.

"The auction house? You aren't sending me their right?" I asked him.

"How do you know about that place?" He asked me instead.

"Neko's go for high prices in auction houses. I've been before when I was careless. I think I was about five at the time. A really nice woman offered to help me find my mom but she sold me instead when I showed her my ears." I told the man while playing with the feathers.

"Did someone buy you?" He asked with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"No. I killed them all." I said bluntly as I snuggled into the coat.

"I'm not going to sell you. You're family now." He told me and patted my head before continuing to walk.

"Alright, I trust you Doffy," I said with a grin and he laughed.

"Fufufu, you're so cute. And I don't even know your name." He laughed.

"I'm Yuki," I told him proudly.

"No last name?" He asked curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of," I told him and he pulled me down from his shoulders.

"Where are your parents?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I never met my dad and my mom took me to Sabaody Archipelago. She said we were going to the amusement park and when she went to get tickets she didn't come back. I think she got lost so I went looking for her when I ran into the lady that sold me." I told him as he purchased some Takoyaki from a stand and handed it to me.

"Hmm." He hummed in thought while I ate.

"Yummy." I purred. "This isn't salmon but it's still good. Thank you Doffy." I said with a grin and he pulled me to his chest and cuddled me.

"Fufufu, you are so cute little Yuki kitty cat," Doflamingo said as he smothered me. 

_And that's how Doflamingo adopted a Neko as a daughter and vowed to protect her from becoming a slave. He also decided to look into her past and find out what happened to her father and why her mother decided to leave her behind. He is going to be looking into old cases from two years ago when an auction house he owned had everyone inside killed except for the slaves. Next, he is going to introduce Yuki to the rest of the family back at the palace._


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's POV:

"Wow, this place is so big! You live here mister Doflamingo?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

"Fufufu, of course I do. I told you I was the king." He told me with a grin and I giggled still looking around. He walked inside and called everyone to come to the entrance. I was excited to meet everyone but I saw something shiny and jumped down from Doffy's shoulder silently and chased after the shining thing. I pouted as I didn't see the object and began walking around aimlessly. I should have stayed with Doffy.

"Are you Yuki?" A high pitched voice asked and when I turned I saw a man who was also really tall. I was staring in awe when he spoke again. "Hello?"

"I love your voice," I told him with my fists clenched tightly as I stared at him intently.

"W-what? No way. You probably think it's super funny since you're a kid." He spoke again and I felt stars appear in my eyes.

"I love it," I spoke determined and he blushed.

"Thanks kid. By the way, I'm Pica." He told me and I grinned.

"Hi Pica, I'm Yuki." I greeted happily and he laughed.

"Nice to meet you Yuki. Now, why don't you keep exploring. Doffy said you would meet everyone eventually since you wandered off." He said and I sulked at the fact that he noticed.

"Ok, bye Pica," I said and walked past him looking around. I kept walking around looking at everything in awe as it all looked so expensive and before I knew it I ran into someone.

"Oof. Sorry I didn't see you." I said and looked up to a woman who squealed at me.

"You are so cute just like young Master said." The lady shouted as she picked me up.

"I'm sorry but what is your name miss?" I asked her confused about who she was.  
"Aww, you are so polite. My name is Baby 5 but you can call me big sis." She told me and I grinned.

"Alright big sis," I told her with a close-eyed smile and she squealed again which made me flatten my ears against my head.

"Oh I know let's dress you up so you aren't covered in blood anymore." She said as she turned and walked off with me in her grasp. We walked into a nice looking room and she sat me down on the floor as she looked in the cupboard. "Alright let's change those clothes." big sis said and I nodded as I took off my dirty clothes and she handed me a shirt and skirt. It was cute I have to admit. The shirt said, "meow" in white writing as the shirt was black and the skirt was pink.

"Um big sis, I need your help," I told her as I needed a hole in the skirt for my tail.

"You need me?" She asked with stars in her eyes and I nodded. "What is it you need Yuki?" She asked me.

"I need a hole in the skirt for my tail," I told her as I pointed to it.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot about that. It's not every day that you meet a neko." She told me as she transformed her fingers into scissors and cut a small hole in the skirt. My tail slipped through and I turned to her excited.

"Is that your devil fruit? It's so cool!" I shouted as she transformed her fingers back to normal.

"Oh yeah, I ate the Buki-Buki no mi so I can transform any part of my body into a weapon." She told me with a smile and I grinned.

"Awesome," I mumbled.

"Have you ever eaten a devil fruit Yuki?" Baby 5 asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I never came across one and I'm not really sure If I would want to since if I fall into the water I won't be able to get out and I hate water. I would hate to die from it because of a fruit." I told her as she brushed out my hair for me being cautious of my ears.

"I guess that makes sense. Alright all done. Now you are ready to meet everyone else." Big Sis told me and I grinned.

"Thank you big sis!" I shouted and gave her a hug before running out of her room to look for more people. I started to walk swaying my tail as I went when I heard heels clicking against the floor. I thought it was big sis so I turned around only to see a blonde boy wearing the heels with little horns on his head.

"You are so cute!" He shouted and charged at me and I ran away out of instinct since it looked like he was going to squish me to his chest like Doffy had done earlier.

"Wait please come back I'm not going to hurt you! My name is Dellinger!" He shouted and I jumped up and landed on his shoulders. He came to a stop and looked up at me.

"That was cool." He said with a smile and I grinned.

"Sorry I ran it was just an automatic response," I said with a sweatdrop.

"It's ok, I probably shouldn't have charged at you the way I did," Dellinger told me as he began to walk with me still on his shoulders. "Let's go introduce you to more of the family." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the ride here Big bro." I thanked my new big brother Buffalo as he gave me a ride outside.

"No problem little sis. Young Master! Yuki has met the family and she said she wanted to see you." Buffalo called out to Doffy who looked over with a grin from where he sat on the couch beside the pool with his harem surrounding him.

"Fufufu, come here Yuki," Doffy calls for me as I got off of Buffalo but when I did the girls surrounding Doffy suddenly swarmed me.

"Aww, young master she is so cute." One of them cued as I looked at them with wide eyes.

"She is so precious." Another one said and I felt one of them pull my tail making me hiss and run off to the closest tree and climb it to get away from them.

"Aww Yuki, what are you doing up there?" Doffy asked from his couch and I pouted as I held my tail.

"Your whore pulled my tail," I told him with a pout as I looked away.

"Whore!" The woman screamed angry at the neko.

"Fufufu! That's not a very nice thing to say Yuki." Doflamingo laughed.

"She started it," I muttered as I smoothed out the fur on my tail.

"I guess your right. Alright, all of you are dismissed. Go home." Doflamingo told his harem who looked angry about having to leave and Yuki stuck her tongue out at them.

"Alright come down here so papa Doffy can see your new outfit." Doffy cooed at the little neko in the tree as he stood under the tree with his arms stretched upwards for her. I nodded as I began to climb down and when I was halfway to the floor Doffy grabbed me and held me out by my underarms again so he could look at me.

"Well, aren't you precious." He spoke with a grin as he pulled me into his chest and cuddled me.

"Ah Doffy where did you get a neko?" A new voice entered the conversation and Doffy turned to see who spoke.

"Oh, Vergo this is Yuki. She is my daughter now. Isn't she cute?" Doffy asked as he held her out to Vergo.

"Hi." I waved at him as my tail swished behind me.

"Very cute. I will take a picture with the camera I bought." Vergo said as he began patting his suit down looking for the camera.

"Fufufu you didn't buy a camera." Doffy reminded Vergo.

"Ah you're right," Vergo said as he stopped looking for the camera he didn't buy.

"Yuki you can call Vergo uncle Vergo from now on. Ok?" Doffy told me and I nodded before I noticed that uncle Vergo had some food on his face and I began to wiggle out of Doffy's grasp and jumped onto uncle Vergo.

"Ahh!" They both screamed in shock even though all I wanted was the fish on uncle Vergo's face. I sat on his shoulder happily munching on the fish.

"Yummy." I hummed as they relaxed.

"Vergo she wanted the fish on your face is all," Doffy said with a sigh of relief that Yuki wasn't doing something stupid like attack Vergo.

"That makes sense. Good job Yuki." Vergo said as he pats the Neko's head who smiled in pride.


End file.
